ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo Destroyer
DIABLO DESTROYER M.D.D: The bey is under UB laws, liscensed under the name Julian Konzern (Gary Oak)'' (active as ''Gary Oak currently) and hence all its details are conclusively copyrighted to that blader only. It was designed and developed by Tsubasa Otori (active as Jimmy Yumia currently). The details of the bey has been listed below- FACE BOLT :'' Destroyer'' The Face Bolt depicts Perseus, one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek language Perseus means "hero". In Greek mythology, Perseus was a hero who slayed the evil gorgonMedusa by cutting off her head. He used the head of Medusa (which turned whoever looked at her eyes to stone) to defeat the sea monster,Cetus sent by the God of the of Sea, Poseidon, and saved the Princess Andromeda from the monster. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name "Perseus", beneath it in a blurred manner colored white, while tattooed on a translucent, purple Face Bolt. When the Perseus Face Bolt is up side down, it resembles Medusa, the Mythological Greek gorgon with snakes for hair. It also bears a close resemblance to the Variares face bolt. You can read the word "PERSEUS" under the helmet. ENERGY RING : Destroyer ll * Weight: 2.7 grams The Destroyer/Perseus Energy Ring is a translucent black with purple highlights, however, the Gravity Demolition version is orange. Unlike any other Energy Ring, Destroyer is the only ring that does not use any plastic designed to block the prongs on Right and Left-Spin Launchers. This allows it to be used with Gravity or Diablo for Dual-Spin. Destroyer ll has three-protrusions that form a triangular-like shape, with three curved protrusions between it. However these protrusions are smaller than the original destroyer l and designed to fit within the grooves of the diablo wheel. This Energy Ring only fits properly on the Gravity Fusion Wheel and customised Diablo wheel, yet, it may also work with Meteo and Torch. However, this is illegal, and are chances that it will break. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 FUSION WHEEL ': Diablo'' * '''Total Weight: 51.0 grams ** Metal Frame Diablo's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, the face of a beast with green eyes and tusks, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. This might pay somewhat of a homage to the Biblical description of a "Cherub", a creature with the face of a man, a bird, and a lion. Yet the stickers of the eyes are extremely flimsy, so it falls off easily. Also, because of the different parts, the air force is a little floppy, and weight balance distribution is off, but it is hard to see it. * Core Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury/4D Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos T125EDS, a part of Blitz Striker 100RSF, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, a part of Fusion Hades AD145SWD, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares D:D, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy F:S, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasus F:D. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Diablo's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contactpoints. Other than this, Diablo has taken a massive makeover compared to it's Prototype. Just like the rest of the 4D Fusion Wheels, Diablo features a Mode Change. With a total of two Modes, them being "Attack Mode" and "Ultimate Balance Mode". In Attack Mode, Diablo appears just like it's official picture but in Ultimate Balance Mode, Diablo appears to be turned upside-down with the Destroyer ll Energy Ring being pushed up. Diablo's Metal Frame is also free-spinning in Ultimate Balance Mode. Performance Performance wise, when Diablo is in Attack Mode, it features high recoil due to it's many''4D/'Metal Fury Beyblade'' details in it's design, it has good attack power compared to wheels such as Variares, Blitz, L-Drago Destroy, Lightning, and even Big Bang. Depending on which way you place the metal frame on the core, Diablo Nemesis can quake like Duo Uranus. While in Ultimate Balance Mode, it's recoil is very low and can hold it's ground against Beys such as Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Because of S²D and S, as well as Diablo's Metal Frame being free spinning, Diablo's Stamina is quite good but that only occurs when it's in Ultimate Balance Mode, since S²D cannot be used when Diablo is on Attack Mode and since the Metal Frame is only free-spinning in that Mode. But still, many people prefer using Attack Mode because Diablo's attack power is a main way to win a battle, especially against some Stamina type Beyblades such as Phantom Orion B:D. Another reason is if you use Diablo in Ultimate Balance Mode, it doesn't just reduce its Attack ability, but also causes Stamina loss when it is knocked by other Beyblades, because of its free spinning Metal Frame. Overall Overall, Diablo is a versatile fusion wheel. It is better in Attack mode, due to its increased attack and stamina (albeit more recoil). Its many uneven edges, decent sized gaps, and unbalance makes it a great Attack fusion wheel. Diablo's heavy weight can also control Right Rubber Flat in its early stages with a Metal Face. Its slanted shape and heavy weight makes it a great Defense fusion wheel as well. Notes Because of the massive weight, it will spin longer than most beys while the X:D tip is in sharp mode. 4D PERFORMANCE TIP ': Metal Delta Drive (M.D.D)'' * '''Weight: 6.38 grams Metal Delta Drive (M.D.D) is of a round shape with a translucent black color and with a height comparable to 145WD. It is an interchangeable 4D Bottom unique to Destroyer. It can change between three different Performance Tips, which will change how it will perform: "Metal Flat" for Attack, "Metal Wide Ball" for Defense, and "Metal Sharp" for Stamina. Each Tip can simply be changed by pulling the Tip until it lightly clicks, then scrolling to your preferred Tip and pushing it back in place. These Tips sometimes wobble during battle and thus, reduces Stamina. The MS '''Tip has bad stability and balance due to M.D.D's height, which therefore does not have many uses, while '''MF '''does not do better; its low grip, and small diameter makes it relatively useless. While Wide Ball of M.D.D looks like a completely different mold of '''MWB, it performs relatively the same as its predecessor. Overall, M.D.D is a mediocre 4D Bottom due to its Tips; Metal Sharp, Metal Flat, and Metal Wide Ball all being outclassed by Tips such as Bearing Drive, Right Rubber Flat, and Rubber Spike, respectively. However, M.D.D's performance can be boosted when paired with Diablo Wheel. In MWB mode, it can hold its ground against Attack-Types while knocking the opposing beys out of the stadium, while in MF mode, it increases Destroyer's attack ability and supporting its powerful smash attack. In MS mode, it is useful facing Stamina Beys such as Burn Fireblaze since Destroyer can touch it and and knock it out with its attack power. Sadly, Phantom Orion B:D is rarely defeated by the MS '''mode due to the bey not slamming into it. The attack is the strongest feature in M.D.D. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Category:Beys Category:Bladers Category:Shadow blader Category:WAR Blader Category:Custom Category:General wiki templates